


Overcome

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Oneshots [22]
Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, IT 2017
Genre: Caretaking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, the only thing I write ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Bill shows up on Eddie's doorstep shaking and soaking wet and Eddie has to make the decision to overcome his fear of germs and sickness to help him.





	Overcome

Bill taps his shaking knuckles against the front door of the Kaspbrak household, rubbing his hands on his arms to try and warm himself up the littlest bit. The porch protects him now, but through the walk down the street here the water has drenched him down to the skin and sent chills all the way down to his bones. He taps again when he sees Eddie’s tired face in the window.

Another flash of a memory runs through his face with a reckless adrenaline, sending another shiver down his shaking spine and bringing up another hiccup of a sob from his quivering lips. He’s already woke to a dream of his brother, all that blood leaving him traumatized for a second time just through the dream experience of it. Finally, the door opens slowly to reveal Eddie, yawning and rubbing at his bleary eyes in effort to clear away the blurriness and further realize the situation standing in front of him.

“I’m s-suh-sorry”- he sobs out with another pathetic hiccup- “E-eddie,” he finishes his sentence after some difficulty. He stays out on the porch, waiting there until Eddie yanks him into the house, feeling the warmth engulf him like a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Bill? What are you doing here?” Eddie shrieks through a whisper, already pulling him past the entrance to the living room where a snoring Sonia Kaspbrak lays asleep. He pulls him up the stairs despite the boy’s worrying shaking and rosy complexion, his goal is just not to get in trouble at this point.

“I’m sorry,” Bill says in a slightly more level voice now that he isn’t shivering so roughly, standing in the doorway of Eddie’s bedroom as the rainwater drips from his clothes to Eddie’s carpet. “B-bad dream, sc-scuh-scuh-scared,” he stutters out, wiping his hands around his face to try and clear away the tears.

Eddie goes around his room, seeing if he can find anything to help his soaking wet boyfriend standing in front of him. “You need dry clothes, let me get you a towel,” Eddie insists in a hushed voice, pushing past him to get one from the linen closet across the hall. “I didn’t see you at school today, where were you?” he asks as he carefully ushers Bill closer into the room, rubbing the towel up and down the boy’s arms.

“O-out sick,” he admits softly, his voice still shaking in fear that Eddie will get upset with him over it. He knows how Eddie can be about germs sometimes, and he really hadn’t meant to come over and freak him out.

Eddie’s expression falls slightly, frowning at the taller boy standing in front of him. He puts his hand up to Bill’s face a little too aggressively with a small smack to his skin that makes Bill wince. “Dude, you’re so feverish,” Eddie sighs, rubbing his hand more gently on Bill’s cheek in apology. 

“‘M sorry, I’ll g-g-go home,” Bill mumbles out, still leaning into Eddie’s touch comfortably, “jus’ gimme a-a-a-a sec,” he promises, another shiver running down his spine with a frown of his own.

“No, I’m not going to be responsible for you dying after you leave my house, I’ll take you home in the morning, ride double,” Eddie promises back, bringing the towel up to Bill’s hair to aid the ginger locks in drying.

Bill just nods, hiccuping again in his ongoing effort to catch his breath. “I c-can sleep on the fl-floor,” he offers, his voice cracking again. He reaches his hands for Eddie, his hands on Eddie’s arms to hold him closer.

“No, no, you need a bed,” Eddie insists, pulling away slightly, “I’m gonna get you some dry clothes, yeah?” he says, panicking a little more than he wishes he were, he just wants to be helpful, he wishes he could show his boyfriend he loves him.

“Y-you sure?” Bill asks, putting his arms back around himself in a weak attempt to stop the shaking the best he can, watching carefully as Eddie goes to get him clothes that will hopefully fit him, Eddie being much shorter than Bill’s lanky figure.

“Positive,” Eddie affirms as he rifles through his drawers, searching specifically for anything he’s borrowed from Bill in the past, his own clothes would fit him the best, no doubt about that. He pulls out a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, both washed recently. Eddie washes his clothes whenever he wears them out of habit, and the idea of lingering bacteria from the last wear terrifies him.

Eddie tosses the clothes over in Bill’s direction, “Put these on, they’re dry,” Eddie commands, though it feels weird to tell Bill what to do, he usually just listens, but Bill doesn’t contest, already stripping down from the wet clothes he’d been wearing out.

“Th-thank you,” Bill says gratefully, tugging the wet shirt he’s had on over his head before quickly replacing it with the hoodie, it still smells like Eddie. He’s almost forgot he had this hoodie, Eddie took it so long ago. Eddie instinctively looks away as Bill replaces the bottoms, going commando simply because he doesn’t have any dry underwear to put on, but it’ll be fine.

“No problem,” Eddie says softly, a little less intimidated now that Bill is fully clothed and no longer visibly shivering, it seems much more manageable now to get him to bed. “I’m gonna go get you some Nyquil and juice, I’ll be right back, just stay here,” Eddie promises, pushing Bill to sit on the bed and not giving him a chance to respond before scurrying off.

Eddie looks himself in the bathroom mirror with a shaky sigh as he opens the medicine cabinet, at the very least proud of himself for dealing with his fear, especially for the sake of Bill. It comes as hardly a surprise though, he’d do anything for him, even die for him if the situation arose. If that means dealing with him even when he’s all gross, so be it.

By the time Eddie returns with a glass of orange juice and a small cupful of the purple viscous liquid he’s carefully poured, Bill is laying on the bed with his cheek squished against the pillow. Soft snores fill the air, he looks so peaceful finally. Eddie doesn’t have the heart to wake him again, it can always wait until morning. He simply puts down what he’s holding and crawls into bed behind his boyfriend, pulling the blanket over the two of them before wrapping his arms around Bill’s waist, holding him close to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally only write hurt/comfort when i'm sad and it's usually hurting bill or eddie so why not both in different ways amirite


End file.
